


let the morning let me down

by ProfessorESP



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Aromantic Nano, Autistic Will, College AU, F/M, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorESP/pseuds/ProfessorESP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will has mixed feelings about his first year at college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the morning let me down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meyecy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyecy/gifts).



> For the prompt "nanowill, college, pining, just fuck me up." Cross posted to tumblr.

William Strife knew he was fucked the very first day he moved into dorms.

His college experience so far had been toeing the line between hopefully-optimistic and bound-to-be-terrible. He was out of the house and living on his own (good); freshmen were required to live in the dorms first semester, so he couldn’t rent an apartment (bad). His request for a single had been denied (bad); he was in the boy’s dorm and his roommate was also a trans boy (good). Said roommate had gotten here a few hours before Will, so he didn’t have to worry about accidentally monopolizing space while he unpacked (good); the room was full of half unpacked boxes whose contents were strewn about the floor where Will tripped over them every other step (bad).

But the final straw that tipped everything from fighting-chance down into no-hope-in-sight wasn’t the roommate situation. It wasn’t even the roommate himself. Instead it came in the form of a short girl with tumbling black hair who swept into his room like a thunderstorm.

She put her hands on her hips, glaring almost automatically at the other bed before she realized it was empty. She blinked, turned, and looked at Will. The lightning in her gaze fizzled out, replaced with an almost gentle warmth, like the sun on a spring day.

Will fell in love instantly.

“Nano Suns,” she said, holding out a hand. “You must be Lalna’s roommate.”

“Will Strife,” he said, taking her hand to shake. “You two already know each other, I take it?”

Nano beamed. “We’re queerplatonic partners. We’ve known each other a couple years, mostly online. It’s nice to know I can finally see him without worrying over time zones.”

“Queerplatonic,” Will said slowly, trying out how the word sounded. He’d seen it before, but never heard it spoken out loud. “That’s when you’re dating someone without any romance, right?”

“That’s the basic gist of it, although the actual feeling is …. a bit harder to explain.” Nano frowned, as if vexed she had to try and express her feelings in words. “But I won’t bore you with the logistics.”

Will would have liked nothing less than to listen to Nano talk about anything for an extended amount of time, but his carefully constructed brain-to-mouth filter caught the thought before it did any real damage.

“So why use that instead of just saying you’re romantic partners? It seems inconvenient to use a label no one’s familiar with.”

Clearly Will’s brain to mouth filter was slacking on the job. He winced, waiting for the typical reaction, the universal glance-sigh-frown that meant “this fucking idiot, who even asks this question, so rude, doesn’t even understand basic social cues.” But Nano just shrugged.

“I can’t say I haven’t gotten asked that before,” she said. “But the main reason is that I’m aro-spec. I don’t experience romantic attraction, at least not the way most people do. It’s rare, and only if I’ve known the person for a long time. So Lal and I aren’t really compatible.”

Will’s heart shattered.


End file.
